Le sort de Sammy
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Ça devait arriver, fallait bien qu'une sorcière y pense un jour. Dean allait devoir supporter ça, et puis Sam était plutôt mignon comme ça.


**Titre : **Le sort de Sammy.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Je suis allergique aux anges.

* * *

Ca. Devait. Arriver.

C'était exactement le genre de truc où Dean se disait que ça leur pendait au nez, qu'un jour ils croiseraient la route d'un monstre capable de faire ça. C'était fait.

Sam lui sauta dessus et Dean dut planter ses deux pieds dans le sol pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Sam commença à lui léchouiller tout le visage et Dean cria :

\- Non stop, arrête Sammy, couché !

Sam s'arrêta enfin et se remit sur ses quatre pattes. Dean l'observa. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un chiot de plus d'un mètre sur les bras. Tout ça parce qu'une sorcière avait trouvé fort drôle de transformer Sam en vrai chiot, puisqu'il en avait le regard. Et elle avait disparu, laissant à Dean le soin de s'en occuper et de trouver un moyen d'inverser le sort.

Autant dire que Sam n'était pas un chiot de tout repos. Il était affectueux et complètement fou-fou. Il voulait sans arrêt ramener le bâton, ne semblait jamais se fatiguer, et mangeait comme quatre – coûtant une fortune en croquette. Sam refusait de dormir ailleurs que dans le lit de Dean, s'allongeait à moitié sur lui et ronflait avec bonheur, foutant de la bave partout.

Heureusement qu'il était mignon et qu'il aimait bien quand Dean le grattait derrière les oreilles. Il était aussi assez bien élevé, il ne faisait pas ses besoins n'importe où, il attendait que Dean le sorte. Il n'était pas con non plus, il comprenait à peu près tout ce que Dean lui disait. _Debout, couché, assis, fait le beau, donne la patte_.

Certes il avait laissé tomber sa tête de chiot sur le côté, et prit l'air bête, quand Dean lui avait montré un livre et dit :

\- Lis ça et dis moi ce que t'en penses !

Il restait un chiot. Evidemment.

Après des recherches, Dean avait découvert que Sam était un Golden Retriever, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment le faire redevenir humain.

Il appela Cas en dernier recours, se disant que l'ange pourrait l'aider. Ca ne faisait pas une seconde que Cas était apparu, que Sam se transforma en tornade, couru à toute vitesse vers lui en aboyant de bonheur et lui sauta dessus. Cas ne cilla même pas, il ne réagit pas non plus quand Sam le léchouilla jusque dans les oreilles. Sam lui fit une dernière léchouille sur le nez, laissant pleins de bave sur le visage de l'ange. Dean vint lui tendre une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie :

\- Hello Dean. Je crois que Sam a un problème.

\- Bien deviné gars.

Sam tournait autour de Cas en remuant de la queue et poussait son ventre avec son museau.

\- Je crois qu'il t'apprécie et qu'il attend une caresse.

Cas se baissa et posa sa main sur la tête de Sam. Essaya ses pouvoirs d'ange sur lui.

\- C'est un sort. Je ne peux pas le défaire.

Dean soupira :

\- Bon, on va trouver une autre solution. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Cas acquiesça. Dean s'attendait à ce qu'il reste, à la place l'ange disparu chercher des informations ailleurs.

Dean grimaça et Sam aboya, puis vint poser son museau contre son bras. Dean le gratouilla derrière l'oreille.

\- Ben alors t'es triste parce que Cas est parti ?

Sam secoua le crâne et léchouilla sa main.

\- Je suis pas triste moi. Fit Dean.

Sam aboya et posa son museau contre sa paume. Dean se baissa et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Tu comprends vraiment tout hein ? Et tu veux pas m'aider à lire ?

Le chiot aboya et lui lécha le nez. Dean râla, s'essuya et se releva :

\- Allez viens Sammy, on va se promener.

xxx

Quand ils rentrèrent au bunker, Cas apparu devant eux. Sam lui fit la fête une deuxième fois. Attrapa son trench coat entre ses dents et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sam ? Demanda Dean.

\- C'est un chiot Dean, il ne va pas te répondre.

Sam tira plus fort encore. Cas ne cilla pas. Le chiot n'avait pas la force de l'ange.

\- Je crois qu'il veut t'emmener quelque part.

Cas hocha la tête et avança, guidé par Sam. Avança, avança, avança, et se retrouva contre Dean. Dean se recula d'un coup et engueula le chiot :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Sammy, t'es complètement barge ou quoi ?

Sam aboya, sauta sur le dos de Dean et le poussa en avant. Cas rattrapa Dean et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cas tint Dean contre lui, sans se soucier que leurs nez se touchaient presque :

\- Est-ce que ça va Dean ?

Dean repoussa Cas et se recula encore plus. Puis fusilla Sam des yeux.

\- Méchant chien !

Sam prit l'air penaud et alla se rouler en boule dans un coin. Dean se tourna à nouveau vers Cas :

\- Bon Cas, tu as trouvé un truc ?

\- Non.

\- Génial. Tu restes et on fouille dans les livres ?

\- D'accord Dean.

Ils s'assirent à la table, Dean poussa une pile de bouquins devant Cas. Cas y mit toute sa bonne volonté, mais il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur ce qui était écris, ou remettait en question ce qu'il lisait, comparait avec ce qu'il avait appris et savait, et les recherches n'avançaient pas du tout.

\- On ferait mieux de retrouver la sorcière… Ronchonna Dean.

C'était une meilleure idée.

Dean ouvrit l'ordinateur et regarda des signes de magies dans des villes aux alentours de celles où lui et Sam l'avaient rencontrée.

Au bout d'un moment, Sam s'approcha et vint poser sa grosse tête de chiot sur les genoux de Cas.

\- Il veut des caresses, fit Dean sans quitter son ordi des yeux.

Cas posa sa main sur la tête de Sam et ébouriffa ses poils. Faisant japper Sam.

\- Il est content, expliqua Dean.

\- Même quand il est sous cette apparence, tu comprends vraiment bien ton frère Dean.

\- Ouais, normal, c'est mon frère, marmonna Dean concentré.

Au bout d'un moment Sam se recula, et vint enquiquiner Dean, tirant sur son pantalon :

\- Non Sam, va jouer ailleurs, je suis entrain de faire des recherches là.

Mais Sam insista si bien que Dean leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Okay on va jouer.

Sam aboya et alla chercher un des jouets que Dean lui avait acheté. Dean lui lança loin et Sam couru et l'attrapa faisant un bon en l'air, puis revint vers Dean, qui lui lança encore plus loin. Et ainsi de suite. Sam ne se lassait jamais de ce jeu. Cas regardait leur manège, les yeux plissés, la tête sur le côté :

\- Est-ce que c'est une sorte de langage entre un homme et un chien ?

\- Mais non Cas, on joue juste. Je lui lance ce jouet, Sam le rattrape et me le rapporte et… Ainsi de suite.

Cas hocha la tête et tendit la main. Dean posa le jouet dedans et Cas lança le jouet encore plus loin que Dean. Sam aboya de contentement, couru comme un fou, et attrapa le jouet. Revint vers Cas et le posa sur ses genoux. Cas recommença à le lancer.

Sam joua ainsi quelques minutes, puis alla chercher sa laisse accrochée à un crochet, et la ramena pour la mettre devant son frère.

\- On s'est déjà baladé Sam !

Sam aboya.

\- Non.

Il aboya encore.

\- Non !

Sam grogna, attrapa la chemise de son frère avec ses dents et tira dessus. Dean roula des yeux et se leva :

\- Bon on y va mais pas longtemps.

Sam jappa content, puis alla vers Cas et tira sur son trench coat.

\- Il veut que tu viennes avec nous.

Cas accepta de venir.

La laisse ne servait pas vraiment en fait, Sam gambadait joyeusement où il voulait et Dean ne pouvait pas vraiment tenir son petit frère attaché comme un chien… Même si là il en avait la forme.

Sam courait après un papillon, puis revenait vers Dean et Cas et leur tournait autour, les forçant à marcher très près l'un de l'autre. Avec son museau il poussa la main de Dean vers celle de Cas et Dean enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ce foutu chiot ! Sam si tu n'arrêtes pas, on rentre.

Sam préféra s'éloigner. Il fit ses besoins derrière trois arbres différents et Dean roula des yeux.

Ils finirent par rentrer. Sam suivit Cas partout dans le bunker et Dean fini par dire :

\- Je crois qu'il veut que tu restes.

Cas resta.

xxx

Le soir Dean alla se coucher comme d'habitude et comme depuis quelques jours Sam vint avec lui et s'allongea à moitié sur lui. Il lui fit une léchouille sur le nez pour lui dire bonne nuit.

\- C'est ça, bonne nuit Sammy.

Mais Sam quitta tout à coup le lit, jappa, se dirigea vers Cas qui était resté assis dans un coin du bunker et tira sur son trench coat. Castiel avait compris. Sam voulait qu'il le suive.

Sam traîna Cas jusqu'à la chambre de Dean, puis le poussa aux fesses pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Dean regardait la scène en se demandant s'il n'était pas entrain d'halluciner, mais quand l'ange se retrouva couché à côté de lui, il comprit que non.

Sam ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir, il s'allongea sur leurs pieds, pesa de tout son gros poids de chiot immense, et se mit à ronfler. Comme s'il s'était endormi, aussi vite.

Dean roula des yeux.

\- Désolé Cas, je sais pas ce qu'il lui prends.

Cas sourit à Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Dean.

Et allongé l'un contre l'autre, Dean s'endormit et Cas le regarda toute la nuit.

xxx

Dean finit par retrouver la trace de la sorcière. Et il était temps. Sammy devenait complètement fou. Il avait poussé Cas contre Dean sur le canapé, avait tiré Cas jusqu'à la salle de bains alors que Dean était entrain de se doucher, avait fait tomber Dean au moins six fois dans les bras de l'ange.

Justement alors que Dean s'était levé pour aller se chercher une bière pour se féliciter d'avoir trouvé une piste, Sam s'était mis dans ses pieds et Dean avait trébuché, pile sur Cas qui se tenait sur la chaise en face. Il s'était retrouvé à moitié assis sur ses genoux, les bras de Cas le retenant, autour de lui.

\- Je crois que Sam attend quelque chose de nous. Fit remarquer Cas.

Dean rougit, se releva à toute vitesse et ronchonna :

\- On va chercher la sorcière et on oublie cette histoire.

Il tourna le dos à Cas et lui fit signe de s'emmener. Sam poussa un grognement mécontent et Dean l'ignora.

Sam dormait sur la banquette arrière et Cas regardait la route. Dean conduisait en silence. Il allait mettre la sorcière au bûcher, Sam allait redevenir humain et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Plus de léchouille, plus de bave, plus d'aboiement. Finis les croquettes, rebonjour les salades.

Et surtout, surtout. Sam arrêterait ses conneries. Avec lui et Cas.

Ils durent faire plusieurs pauses sur le trajet, manger, sortir le chien. Sam était intenable, il n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer contre Cas et Dean, poussait Dean tout le temps, ou tirait Cas vers Dean. Au restaurant il s'était mis sous les jambes de son frère uniquement pour que ses genoux touchent ceux de Cas.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ce qu'il veut, fit Cas.

\- Non c'est hors de question, d'abord on ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut ce sale clébard.

Sam mordit la main de Dean. Vexé.

\- Putain Sam tu fais chier, vivement que tu redeviennes humain.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Dean, il n'y peut rien.

Dean roula des yeux :

\- Tu le défends parce que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a mordu.

Sam vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Cas, boudant son frère et Cas le caressa gentiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, Dean t'aime beaucoup. Même quand il est fâché.

Sam poussa un soupir de chiot et Cas le gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Dean se demandait depuis quand ces deux là s'entendaient aussi bien.

xxx

Ils finirent par arriver à destination. Sam sauta de la voiture et cette fois-ci poussa son frère si fort qu'il s'affala complètement sur Cas. Son nez atterrissant dans le cou de l'ange, ses bras se cramponnant a lui, Cas le retenant de même. Sam leur tourna dans les jambes, finissant par les faire trébucher et Dean se retrouva le dos contre l'Impala, Cas à moitié sur lui. L'empêchant de fuir. Sam aboya joyeusement, poussa les fesses de Cas avec son crâne.

\- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on soit collé.

\- J'avais compris, cria Dean affreusement gêné alors que la bouche de Cas parlait si près de la sienne.

Dean était rouge, mais rouge, et Cas s'inquiéta :

\- Est-ce que ça va Dean ?

\- Pas du tout tu es trop proche, trop proche Cas.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je suis allergique aux anges !

\- C'est impossible ça Dean.

Sam recula et couru et poussa encore plus Cas. Cas s'appuya encore plus contre Dean et Dean cria :

\- Sammy arrête ça, méchant chien !

Cas dit :

\- On ferait mieux de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Non ! Paniqua Dean.

Sam aboya contre son frère. Et poussa encore Cas.

\- D'abord je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut, bafouilla Dean en louchant sur la bouche de Cas alors que leurs nez se touchaient.

Cas dit :

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt évident Dean. Je pense qu'il veut qu'on s'embrasse.

Dean rougit de plus belle.

\- Tu en as envie ? Demanda-t-il hyper gêné.

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Bon.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent, Sam hurla comme un fou, très content.

xxx

La sorcière fut facile à arrêter. Sam se jeta sur elle et refusa de bouger tant qu'elle ne donnerait pas le contre sort. Et Sam était gros et lourd. Il pesait de tout son poids sur cette minuscule sorcière. Elle accepta de rendre son apparence normale à Sam et de disparaître avant que Dean ne mette un terme à sa vie.

Sam retrouva sa forme humain, et sans ses poils se retrouva tout nu. Cas lui prêta son trench coat le temps que Dean aille lui acheter des fringues.

Question d'habitude, Sam vint lui léchouiller le nez quand Dean lui tendit des habits et puis s'excusa en rigolant. Il s'habilla et Dean roula des yeux.

Sam accepta de rester sur la banquette arrière. Mais juste pour voir Dean et Cas échanger des regards, et de temps en temps apercevoir la main de Dean qui venait décoiffer Cas ou serrer les doigts de l'ange.

Puis plus tard il fut content de les voir s'embrasser, sans avoir besoin de son aide.

Avoir été un chiot géant avait eut de bons côtés, même si pendant un moment Sam eut très envie de faire pipi derrière des arbres et de courir après les bâtons…

Fin.

L'autatrice : je viens de voir l'épisode 10x19 que j'ai trouvé particulièrement horrible, alors je me suis dis que j'allais poster un truc mignon pour changer. Un truc Destiel-Sam, avec un Sam archi mignon. Voilà c'est fait.


End file.
